


A Suitcase? (Newt Scamander/Reader)

by ImagineAPumpkinPen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAPumpkinPen/pseuds/ImagineAPumpkinPen
Summary: I am completely obsessed with this cinnamon roll! I have so many ideas, so little time! I came up with this on as soon as I posted my last, short one shot. This one involves the reader being a muggle, who, upon discovering the case in an alleyway, takes it home to find herself in a rather strange situation. I really hope you like this one! Enjoy, my lovelies!





	A Suitcase? (Newt Scamander/Reader)

You shivered within the confines of your coat, pulling your blue scarf closer to your face and up to your nose. You, being a stubborn person, had refused to take an umbrella with you on your way to your work. You, also being a bit out of it, had thought walking to work would be the best idea on today of all other days. It had been only the lightest of drizzles when you had made your way from your apartment, halfway across town, to the small bookstore of which provided you temporary work. You would prefer to spend your days out in the world, traveling to far away places to pursue your archeological dreams. But, alas, your current financial situation, paired with restrictions and expectations that came from family would not allow such a thing. For now, that is. You were keen on following your dreams and made sure you used your skills to bring money in; keeping a bank account for your savings. But, even so, it pleased you that you could spend your free time researching all kinds of archeological events, important finds, and fossil-rich places on Earth. 

Now, however, was not the time to be daydreaming about your moments with fame after a successful dig or about digging into a good book; no, it was about getting home faster. The drizzle had become steady rain during your work hours and turned thunderous even before you reached your halfway mark in your journey home. Normally, the idea of taking back ways and alleyways frightened you and caused paranoia to overcome you at the most undesirable times; due to the recent events that had been taking place around New York with the invisible monster causing havoc, of course. But, to escape into the warmth of your apartment building before catching a feverish cold you had to make sacrifices. Some, even, that would change your future without your knowledge.

“How much more will I have to endure?” You mumbled, the water sliding down your forehead getting into your eyes and messing about with your vision.

You, slightly sliding in your high heels, veered into a rather shadowy alley. You felt a pull to that alleyway, the rooftop cover it gave providing you with all the more reason to continue on. Tugging your coat closer, you crossed your arms and began to jog down the gravelly way. Finding that you could see a familiar building a block or so down and out of the alley. You sped up even more but, to the most disagreeable of chances, tripped over a rather blocky object that seemed tossed to the ground haphazardly. You yelped as your hands hit the gravelly ground, hearing the heel of one of your shoes snap in two. 

Groaning, you rolled over to find that what you’d tripped on was a worn, brown suitcase. It seemed to have earned itself a good value to its owner, as its state of use was beyond what you’d find about the city of New York. Sighing deeply, you shakily got to your feet, nearly falling in part of the now useless shoes you bore. Taking them off slowly, you stared at the suitcase, searching for a sign of a name or telltale marking of where it came from. Finding none, you decided to pick it up and take it with you; at home, you could open it to try and see if there was a wallet or something of the sorts inside.

You sat the wet suitcase down at the foot of your bed, shifting your soaked coat from your figure and hanging that on your door peg. You were glad to be inside, at last, your wet clothing would be able to hang by the fire as you pampered yourself with a bath and a good book. What furthered your excitement further was the fact that it was a Friday, your work days ending for the time being. You could spend your time at the library, checking out new books, delving into fiction and not, writing small ideas that came to mind and relaxing in the quiet atmosphere. Or, you could spend some time going out with your friends, going to the new bakery in town or having dinner at the Italian, dancing at the upcoming festival, just having fun.  
You had gone through with your plans as intended, sighing almost remorsefully when the chilly air drifted through the cracks under your window to greet you after your warm bath. You sat on the edge of your bed, staring once again at the suitcase. You watched as one of its latches swung up. You pushed it down, thinking it was faulty.

“At long last,” You pulled it closer to you as you talked quietly to yourself. “We can see about this predicament.”

Almost reluctant to open the item, you began to drum on it. You thought you heard a sound emit from within the brown confines, but it was either fleeting and not inside or simply a figment of your own imagination. Unable to put it off any longer, you flipped both locking latches up slowly. Your hands slipped down the side, fingers hooking underneath the rim. You pulled up the lid the rest of the way, nearly screaming as you were met with a darkened “ladder” and a small, almost shed like room.

“What…” You breathed in sharply, voice barely audible, as you clutched the torso of your nightgown. “In the name of the Lord…?”  
Again, you heard the shuffling. Now, however, you noted that it did, in fact, come from somewhere within the- the- whatever the hell was before you. It was a suitcase, but not, and that sent your mind reeling. You slowly lowered the case to your carpeted floor, deciding to step down into the case and explore before you woke up. You were sure you’d wake up to find this being a dream, as nothing like this could ever exist. The brief thought of magic passed your mind, but you dismissed such a thought. You carefully walked down the ladder-like stairs, shuffling towards the outline of a door across the room. You paused just as your hand brushed the handle, pulling it to your chest.  
You took various deep breaths, finally flinging the door open to find that what lay beyond was far more extraordinarily bizarre and, well… Magically fantastic. You gasped stumbling back as a weird bug spun past in the air. You watched, with a racing heartbeat, as small, dodo like creatures ran past a roaring beast that looked like a leopard thorn bush. Watched as a great eagle swooped down in a rainy environment only to beat its four, giant wings and swerve back up into the clouds. You looked to your right, finding a swampy environment. To your right were various enclosures for various beasts that all seemed so strange and alien. You took some stepped forward, spinning around to watch that you had indeed been in a shed. You continued to walk backward, oohing and awing.

“What is this-” You were cut off as when you’d turned you’d slammed into something. Something that oddly seemed to breathe.

You stumbled back, your eyes widening at the sight of a man. His herbal eyes latching onto your own, his floppy hair bouncing as he shook his head. He gulped, one hand messing with the edge of his pocket while the other held a wand of sorts at the ready. He seemed to intensely glare at you, but seemed shy in actions and speech, stumbling over his words.

“W-who are you, may I inquire?” His voice was soft and gentle to listen to, soothing you slightly.

You shuffled backwards, pinching yourself multiple times to ensure that this moment was in fact real. You moved awkwardly, fully aware that you were intruding where you weren’t meant to. “I-I’m Y/N… You?”

He paused. “Newton Scamander… Can you please explain how you got here?”

He seemed to begin rambling to himself, wringing his hands and spewing words you found difficult to understand. He mentioned a dark alley, something that sounded like “muggle”, and other things relating to the beasts around you. But, as you began to speak he stopped, his attention focusing on you.

“I tripped on your… um… case on my way home…” You gestured around. “I was hoping to open the case and find credentials but… I found this…”

You both fell silent before you spoke up again. “This… What is this, Mr. Scamander?”

“T-that’s c-complicated…”


End file.
